


Homeshards

by RawLiverAndCigarettes



Series: Halfway Home [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarian Refugees, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cultural Grief, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Flirting, Gangs, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Sisters, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, failing marriage, non-linear timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawLiverAndCigarettes/pseuds/RawLiverAndCigarettes
Summary: A collection of short pieces about turning points of characters playing a part in Halfway Home's story.
Relationships: Aria T'Loak/Original Character(s), Original Asari Character(s)/Original Male Human Character(s), Sparatus (Mass Effect)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Halfway Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Homeshards

“Look at me. Hey. Look in here.” She raises her chin in defiance: it’s soaked, but she is not crying anymore. “Rhanda.” Her father’s eyes pin her in place; they glow through the shadow the crest casts over his face. “You are a strong girl. A very strong girl.”  
“No,” she utters, like a cough.  
“You will look over mom for me, won’t you?”  
“No.”  
“The fight needs to go on. My clan is my family too.”  
“No!” she shouts, and he takes it, because her father is krogan, and she thinks somewhere he knows he is wrong.


End file.
